


A Slice Of Heaven

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean found the bakery near the bunker, it was love at first sight. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice Of Heaven

Dean loved pie.

A beautiful, golden, flaky pie, with apple filling that was the right amount of sweet and tangy, just like his mother used to make. It had become a token of her memory, and Dean never missed a chance to honour it.

So it was no surprise that when he found a bakery near the bunker, he all but attacked the handmade delights that were laid out.

The door jingled when he stepped inside and Dean took in the now-familiar surrounds. He was so absorbed by the smells arising from the kitchens that he almost missed the new baker by the cash register taking the order of Ms Moseley, the town’s doctor.   
“You have a nice day, ma’am,” the new guy beamed her, handing over the apple squares and custard tarts that she was buying.

Dean worked his way around the glass cases, noticing the new additions amongst the traditional favourites, all the while getting drunk on the heady smell.

He stopped as soon as he spotted the apple pie.

It was a round, steaming, golden delight, just waiting for him to taste it. He grabbed it with barely concealed gusto and headed towards the cashier.

“Will that be all?” The cashier asked him.

Dean read the name tag. Castiel.

“Yeah. Unless you’re on the menu?”

He should really learn to think before giving control to his obnoxious mouth.   
***

Castiel ducked his head, pink colouring his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond, but Dean beat him to it.

“See you around, Cas,” He backed away with a wink, leaving before he could do any more damage.

Cas picked up a cloth and started wiping down the tables, still a little startled by the strangely alluring man. He should’ve asked for his number, hell, at least his name. He shook his head, lost in his world. 

Hopefully, he’d be back. It wasn’t like Cas had given him a negative. Right?

Back at the bunker, the pie was reduced to mere crumbs by the time Sam got home from the library.

“Dude, seriously? You couldn’t have waited a half hour before inhaling the pie?” Sam narrowed his eyes.

Dean looked up from his laptop. “And I’m not even sorry. Man, that pie…best I ever had,” Dean smirked, too content to bother.

“Did you get it from Gabriel’s bakery?”

Dean had almost forgotten how that guy was totally sweet on his baby bro.

“Maybe.”  
Sam huffed, shaking his head.

“Anyway, isn’t it Charlie’s birthday soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll go make an order for that nerd. Hey, you think they’d make custom cakes? We could get her a Lord of the Rings themed cake. Oh, or a TARDIS. Or maybe a Game of Thrones one?”

“Is the cake for her or you?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk. I might go down to the bakery soon, my sweet tooth is craving.”

“Get me pie. On second thought…don’t worry about it.”

Now Sam actually looked up, worried. “…Did you just have second thoughts about pie?”

Dean couldn’t be bothered to explain himself to the giant nerd. Of course he wanted pie. But if he got it himself, maybe he would get to see Cas again.

And how was Dean meant to explain his pathetic crush on Cas to his brother?  
***

It became kind of a ritual to Dean.

Every other day, he would find an excuse of some sort just to go down to the bakery and chat Cas up. The other man couldn’t stop blushing the first few times that Dean had flirted with him, so much so that he couldn’t even form words.

Dean had to stop himself from thinking about how incoherent Castiel would be when he went down on him. They were more serious things at hand here.

Like how cute Cas’ smile was.

Or his secret obsession with fucking bees.

The man brought a sense of home to the bakery. Gabe’s place was immensely popular in the town, but the simple presence of Cas and stories of his time at culinary school, lightened the place. Dean would spend his free time just being around Cas, soaking up his animated ramblings, enjoying the way he blushed when he realised that.

When Cas asked him about Dean, he had to be careful not to let anything suspicious come out; mentions of demon traps, holy water and dungeons were a little too close to alarm bells. Instead, he stuck to safer grounds, making vague mentions of compiling research on myths and legends. Cas had looked fascinated by it, holding Dean frozen in place with his piercing gaze.

Dean could drown in those baby blues.

And as for Cas, he was a goner.

Every time the door opened, his heart would speed up, hoping it was Dean. He knew that he would visit often, but it wasn’t enough for Cas. The bakery was generally a quiet place, even with all the customers. But with Dean around, there was a sense of satisfaction. He was never a distraction and his vibrant presence was just what Cas needed beside him.

Yeah. He hadn’t just fallen. He had leapt off that fucking cliff.   
***

Castiel was cleaning the silver bench tops, prepping for Gabriel to take over, when he heard the familiar musical lilt of Dean’s voice.

“Cas?”

“Heya angel,” Dean smirked.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted him shyly. 

It would’ve been fucking hilarious if it wasn’t so pathetic: two grown-up idiots who simply couldn’t stop saying each other’s names.

As if Cas had hung the moon.

As if Dean gave him the wings to fly.

Dean cleared his throat.  
“Actually, Cas, I need to place an order. It’s for my friend, Charlie. Remember her?” 

Cas did, in fact, remember the red head. She was really sweet and talked in an animated tone, much like Dean himself. Charlie had made him play against and vowed to teach him all about the finer points of pop culture, shocked when she heard that Dean hadn’t already shown him Star Wars.

And then he made the mistake of bringing up the new game that sat on her coffee table. He should’ve seen what was coming when he caught Charlie’s gleaming eyes and wolfish grin.

Five hours of Dungeons and Dragons was enough to drive any sane person, and Castiel, over the edge.

“Of course, Dean. Is the order for her?”  
“Yeah. It’s actually her birthday soon, so I thought, I might get something from here…ooh, do you have any of those mango colada cupcakes? She likes mango flavoured anything really.”   
“Sure, I can personalise it, if you wish. When would you like them by?”  
“…Any time now?”  
“Oh, ok, well Gabriel’s not here so you might have to wait a while.”  
Dean spoke up. “Well, I could help,” he offered.  
Cas looked up, surprised, “Really? Well, I could use an extra pair of hands.”

That’s not the only way my hands can help, Dean’s inner voice supplied. He shushed it and turned back to Cas.

“So, what can I do?”

And that’s how he found himself, on a Saturday morning, helping Cas around the kitchen. It was strangely calming, the silence casting a comfortable shroud around the two of them. Seeing Cas move, the precise way in which he completed all his tasks, made Dean smile. Cas, for one, was oblivious to the amount of time Dean spent staring, rather than helping. And if there seemed to be more cupcake than icing, well, no one needed to know.  
***

Sam looked up from the latest case as Dean entered the bunker, a smile on his face.

“What took you so long? Actually, don’t answer that. Did you at least remember Charlie’s stuff?” Sam smirked.

Dean rolled his eye. “We didn’t do anything, if that’s what you’re referring to. I helped make the mango colada cupcakes.” He said proudly, opening the box to show Sam.

“Huh. They look pretty good. What happened to your whole Lord of the Rings plan?” Sam resisted the temptation to swipe the frosting off the cupcake.

“They don’t do custom cakes, but Cas tried drawing elvish runes on the cupcakes. See those ones over there with the dodgy squiggles? Yeah, that’s it.”

Sam didn’t have an answer for that.

“So how’s it going between you and the baker?” Sam loved the ammunition in his hands. “You’re spending an awful lot of time in that bakery.”

When Dean didn’t answer, Sam stared, worried that something was wrong.

“Dean? What happened, what did you do?”

No answer.

Sam walked over to his brother and shook him.

“It’s nothing, ok?” Dean looked ready to storm off.

“No, it isn’t. We’re in the middle of a case, and you being all vacant and shit, isn’t just ‘nothing’. Plus, I need to know no one got hurt in that bakery.”

“Huh. I think that…maybe, I don’t know…uh, I think I’m in love with Cas.” Dean whispered.

Sam grinned.

Dean blushed. “So, uh, the case, do we, I don’t know, have any new leads?” He stuttered.

Sam decided to let it pass. “Well, I’m sure we’re dealing with some kind of angry spirit, but the question is, how is it getting itself all over the town if it’s tethered to something? I mean, it’s not like the victims had anything in common, except for…”

“…the way they were all killed by inanimate objects.” Dean finished.

“Right. And none of them are friends in any way, so they couldn’t have lent things to each other. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Dean indulged.

Sam looked at him. “What’s the one thing that connects all of the laptops and the machinery?”

Realisation dawned. “The power lines.”

They were both quiet for a second as they considered it.

“Dude. That’s so messed up.”  
***

Sam and Dean got into the car, the case having been solved and taken care of. It had been much more complicated than they had anticipated. Corey, the wife of the deceased husband, eventually convinced him to move on, to let go of a past that had haunted them all. 

An hour later, they stopped by the bakery at Dean’s insistence, and to Sam’s secret delight, for a celebratory pie. As soon as Dean stepped inside, he looked around for Cas, and spied him in the corner of the bakery helping out another customer. 

“We can look into making custom donuts, Miss, and it’s an interesting combination you have there.” Cas said. 

Dean walked over to him, “What’s an interesting combination?” he asked.

Cas’ eyes brightened at Dean’s voice, his wide smiling getting wider with happiness. 

“Mrs Moseley here wants chocolate donuts with bacon sprinkles for when her grandchildren come over. If the recipe works out, I can add it to the menu,” Cas explained. 

Dean looked Mrs Moseley. “Ma’am you’re a genius. That sounds awesome, Cas!” Dean said, excited. Mrs Moseley lifted her eyebrows, a wry smile on the corner of her lips. 

“Would you like to help me?” Cas asked shyly, “I could use some help in the kitchen.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. “Of course, Cas.” 

Mrs Moseley eyed the stranger beside Cas before smacking him on the head. 

All eyes turned to her, a stunned silence in the air. 

“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed. 

She leaned into him. “Don’t even think about making out in in that goddamn kitchen.”

Cas gasped, surprised. Dean was blushing furiously, not knowing whether to be angry or impressed at how well the old lady had read his mind. 

“Now, I’ll be waiting here for my donuts.”

Sam started laughing from the back of his hand. 

Both Cas and Dean made their way into the kitchen before anyone else could say anything. Once inside however, Dean could feel the weight of Mrs Moseley’s words weighing down on them. 

“Was it true?” Cas blurted out. Dean knew exactly what he was talking about.

Without another word, he closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Cas’.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're Eric Kripke's works of fiction.


End file.
